


a little messed up (do you feel it?)

by joonnoodle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Violence, does this count as pre slash, is that seriously not a tag, kind of explicit but not really, lapslock, mentions of explicit content, mild vent fic, that one either ????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonnoodle/pseuds/joonnoodle
Summary: because keiji is fucked up like that. apparently.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 8





	a little messed up (do you feel it?)

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt proof read leave me alone
> 
> (obligatory title change from: ive been losing my mind)

koutarou hasn’t seen stars quite like this recently. no, no, not like the ones in the sky- like the kind that pop up after looking at bright lights or the sun too long or when he presses really hard at his eyes. 

keiji’s fist colliding with his cheek though? stars. every time.

and to be fair, koutarou still doesn’t see them often, because it’s not often enough that keiji aims for his face like this, knuckles catching on the side of his jaw, close to his mouth. koutarou would bet a solid 10 bucks that he’s got a busted lip if the tang of blood in his mouth is anything to go by. 

keiji’s hand reels back from the hit almost as fast as he had swung, shaking his hand, probably hurting from the impact. koutarou would laugh at the irony but his mouth is pooling with a mix of blood and saliva and his head is still spinning. 

half of koutarou wants to spit his blood in keiji’s face. for fun. to see what he would do, wonders off-handedly what those sage green eyes would look like, wonders if he would get punched again. 

keiji has always been so pristine anyway, with the way he eats to how he sits. he’s uncomfortably formal all the time but has no brain-to-mouth filter, says weird things in weird words or metaphors. koutarou knows that keiji is just a weird insecure loser. he’s some strange, neurotic, demented, little cryptid (and sometimes keiji can be kind of really stupid, too, but you didn’t hear that from him).

if koutarou had known all that, he would have stopped hanging around when keiji was there. would have turned his ass right around and headed home. 

well. koutarou most likely would have. maybe he wouldn’t…? he hasn't really put much thought about what he would do if he never met keiji, okay? but koutarou knows if he never met keiji he wouldn’t be getting a busted, bloody lip before keiji kisses and bites at them.

because keiji is fucked up like that. apparently. he likes the taste of nasty metallic lingering in his mouth and harsh words being bitten into skin and scratched into bones. 

koutarou wipes at his mouth, smearing the blood over his lips and streaked on his cheek.

“that’s it?” koutarou taunts, breathlessly, through an aching jaw and head, slowly turning back to look keiji in the eyes. keiji’s hand tightens on koutarou’s shirt collar, and his expression darkens. and with the way keiji has been acting today, so clingy and so so hot-headed, koutarou almost flinches at the prospect of another punch. keiji has got one hell of a right hook and koutarou doesn’t want it demonstrated on his face again, -taunt or not- thank you. 

it looks like keiji wants to sneer at koutarou, but his eyes are drawn to the blooming red on koutarou’s face. his face is flushed and he’s breathing unsteadily, entranced by koutarou’s busted lip. 

and seriously, keiji is fucked up. he’s just some strange demented little fuckwad that apparently gets off on this shit. 

but, in spite of it all, koutarou finds keiji just too pretty to resist.

it’s not unexpected when keiji surges forward to bite into koutarou’s mouth, his hand finding koutarou’s jaw and pressing his fingers into koutarou’s cheek, making him gasp from the pain. keiji loosens his grip on koutarou’s jaw as his licks into his mouth, bites at koutarou’s busted lip, his other hand sliding around koutarou’s waist to pull him closer, their teeth knocking together. 

keiji is filthy now, only with koutarou, allows koutarou to pull at his belt with shaking hands before giving up in favor of tugging his shirt up, demanding keiji remove it while he can’t speak. 

koutatou pulls back to breathe, keiji trying to follow, his hands now tugging impatiently at koutarou’s clothes he’s sure keiji would be cursing right now if he wasn't so preoccupied. koutarou tangles his fingers in keiji’s curls, and grabs one of keijis wrists, digs his nails in, just enough to leave crescent moon impressions. keiji’s head falls back easily when koutarou pulls, his eyes fluttering closed and moans quietly, like he doesn’t want koutarou to hear.

“you’re so eager today, keiji,” koutarou says, looking down at keiji with dark eyes. “did i do something?”

keiji gasps small ‘ah ah’s when koutarou tightens his hold on his hair, purposely, just to watch keiji struggle. keiji rolls his hips, pushing koutarou farther into the wall, rakes his nails across the skin he can reach. ‘clingy’, koutarou wants to comment but doesn’t. 

keiji cracks an eye open while he hisses, “shut the fuck up, koutarou.” 

koutarou pulls keijis hair again and frowns. “keiji,” he scolds. the gasp it earns- oh, it sounds like music to koutarou’s ears.

“just- fucking- kiss me.” 

koutarou levels his eyes with keijis, hums thoughtfully, pretends to seriously think about it. he wants to keep up the suspense, even if it’s redundant. koutarou does love to be dramatic.

“not even a please?”

before keiji can respond, koutarou kisses him, hard and heavy, and lets himself be devoured by someone as insatiable as keiji.


End file.
